


VEO EN TI LA LUZ: Sing it! Write it!

by MrsMaral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMaral/pseuds/MrsMaral
Summary: Pensamientos de Draco en los que reflexiona sobre varios sucesión es su vida, desde su infancia hasta los juicios después de la guerra. Ligeramente AU.pd. ni idea de quién es la autora o autor de la imagen de portada... solo la encontré por ahí.





	VEO EN TI LA LUZ: Sing it! Write it!

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS fue creado para el festival de songfics: Sing it! Write it! Del grupo de Facebook WIZARDING SHIPPERS.
> 
> Teníamos que elegir una canción que haya salido en una película, serie de TV u obra de teatro, en mi caso, Veo en ti la luz de Enredados. Tambien debíamos usar al menos una frase literal de la canción.
> 
> Gracias a OneMinuteBack por haber beteado esto. Eres un amor.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Cuando era pequeño, Draco Malfoy tenía un héroe. Alguien que siempre tenía la razón y a quien admiraba sobre todas las cosas: su padre.

Desde muy temprano aprendió que lo que un Malfoy dice, es ley, y haría lo necesario para no decepcionar a su padre.

Ese tiempo en el que no habia visto como era la realidad, creía que los “sangre sucia” eran inferiores a ellos, creía que por ser un “Sangre limpia”, por ser un Malfoy lo hacía inmediatamente alguien extraordinario, que si le decía sus amigos: salta, ellos responderían: ¿desde qué altura?. Pero más tarde que temprano aprendió que no todo lo que daba por hecho era necesariamente cierto.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que ser un Malfoy no irremediablemente le daría todo lo que quisiera fue a los 11 años, cuando un niño de ojos verdes lo rechazó. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan crudo para él si no lo hubiera rechazado y elegido a un Weasley en su lugar, es decir… Era un Weasley. ¿Qué podía tener una comadreja que él, Draco Malfoy, no tuviera? No lo entendía y eso le frustraba.

En su segundo año vivió unos pocos meses de gloria, que luego le fueron arrebatados por Potter. Todos creían que él era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin hasta que al cara rajada se le ocurrió hablar parsel en medio del club de duelo. ¿Por qué ese insufrible Gryffindor tenía el don de hablar con las serpientes? Era un misterio, y ahora todos lo creían el verdadero heredero. Si eso resultaba ser cierto se tira buenasría de la torre más alta o se ahogaría en el Lago Negro.

Y así fuero pasando los anos y Potter llamando la atención, creyéndose mejor que todos. Definitivamente había aprendido que ser un Malfoy no impresionaba a nadie si un Potter estaba cerca.

A los dieciséis años Draco supo que ese sería de los peores años en el colegio. No solo tenía que cumplir una misión suicida, sino que también tenía que seguir mostrando la máscara de frialdad y desinterés con todo lo que sucediera. Él tenía una misión y por mucho que la odiase, la tenía que cumplir.

En su interior sabía que no iba a poder hacerla. Él no era un asesino. Y sin embargo tenía que seguir con esa pantomima.

Cuando el momento final llegó, no pudo evitar ver un pequeño rayo de esperanza: la propuesta de Dumbledore de ayudarlo, de ayudar a su madre, de protegerlos. Por un momento lo pudo ver, saborear la libertad de ese cautiverio en su propia casa y en su propio cuerpo.

Estaba bajando la varita, estaba dispuesto a dar un paso hacia el viejo, cuando todo se fue al caño. La puerta se abrió y varios mortífagos entraron, tenía que seguir con su papel. Empuñó su varita con más fuerza, tratando de alentarse mentalmente para hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo pero no podía.

Snape. Snape fue quien lo salvó de corromper su alma, de ser un asesino pero... ¿A qué precio?. Al precio de ser intimidado por un supuesto Lord en el que no creía. Al estar todo ese tiempo en la oscuridad, sumiéndose en su miseria solo imaginando lo que se había perdido.

Si hubiera sido un poco más rápido en aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore…

Varios meses habían pasado desde la muere de Dumbledore, estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts y como en el año anterior presentía que sería uno de los peores de toda su vida. Si bien su padrino era el director; también era cierto que ahora todo estaba rodeado de Mortífagos.

Antes disfrutaba de hacer bromas pesadas a los Gryffindors, este año quería ayudarlos y como no podía ser obvio optó por “supervisar” los castigos que se les impartían. Si, tenía que ser cruel o el teatrito se le caía, pero al menos no era sanguinario. Prefería los insultos a la tortura, no como sus “amigos”.

Si creía que en las vacaciones se podría librar de su máscara, estaba completamente equivocado. Al contrario, tenía que fingir incluso frente a su familia, sobre todo frente a su padre. Ya no era el héroe al que idolatraba de pequeño, en algún momento se había convertido en una sombra de lo que un día fue.

Cómo podía seguir creyendo que ser un Malfoy era ser superior a todos los demás cuando la cabeza de su familia se arrodillaba a los pies de un psicópata. Tuvo que aprender él mismo a inclinar la cabeza, cuando siempre le dieron que debía ser orgulloso. Cada vez se arrepentía más de no haber sabido elegir correctamente.

Pasó lo impensable, Harry Potter fue capturado y llevado a su hogar. Gracias a Merlín que Él no se encontraba ahí o habría sido el fin para todos; el fin de la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

Era obvio que ese era Potter, aún con su cara desfigurada. No podía ser nadie más el que acompañara a Granger —había dejado de usar el término Sangre Sucia, al menos en su mente—, y a Weasley. Cuando su tía le pidió identificarlo, mintió. No podía delatarlo. Si lo hacía todo acabaría.

Los mandaron a todos al sótano excepto a Granger. Fue muy difícil ver todo lo que Bella le hacía sin poder intervenir, tenía que pensar en cómo sacarlos de ahí, o al menos retrasar la venida del Señor Tenebroso. No iba a entregar a Potter.

Dobby, ¿cómo no pensó en usar a un elfo? Potter había logrado escapar junto con los demás prisioneros, y ahora todos los presentes tendían que ser sometidos a torturas, pero a él le tocó la peor parte, al menos así lo sintió.

El mismísimo Voldemort lo torturaría. Cuando vio levantar su varita hacia su pecho y él estando desarmado, se sintió morir. Aunque si hubiese tenido su varita y hubiera intentado defenderse, definitivamente estaría muerto antes de siquiera parpadear.

Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida. Nunca sintió tanto dolor, pero al menos sabía que aún quedaba algo a que aferrarse, que la guerra no estaba perdida y que quizás en algún tiempo se libraría de todo. Quizás en un futuro pudiera ser una mejor versión de Draco Malfoy. No importaba cuantas veces tuviera que ser torturado, no se arrepentía de haber dejado ir a Potter.

En Hogwarts se escuchaba el rumor de que Potter y sus amigos estaban de regreso, eso solo quería decir una cosa: problemas. Si estaba aquí muy pronto Él se enteraría e iría a buscarlo, y estaba seguro que en el proceso muchas personas morirían.

Ya no sabía si podía o no confiar en su padrino. Escucharlo decirle a todos que entreguen a Potter fue bastante chocante, y más aún cuando se batió en duelo con Mcgonagall pero verle desviar los hechizos para aturdir a unos cuantos mortífagos reivindicó su confianza.

La voz de Voldemort le calaba los huesos. Solo veía a los de su casa huyendo como locos, e intentaba encontrar a Potter por dos razones: la primera pedirle su varita, no podía seguir con la de su madre. La segunda razón era pedirle perdón y ofrecerle su ayuda, sin embargo no salió como esperaba.

Vincent y Gregory se empeñaron en acompañarlo y no pudo decirle a Potter, Weasley y Granger lo que en realidad pensaba y tuvo que seguir con su pantomima. Casi matan a Granger y Vicent murió por una estupidez.

Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió en el alma perder a un amigo, pero también estaba muy aliviado de que no hubiera sido él. Se aferró a Potter con todo lo que pudo. Solo esperaba que ambos vivieran lo suficiente para agradecerle.

Cuando lograron salir de la sala de los menesteres perdió de vista a Potter y los demás, solo tenía un objetivo: sobrevivir. Se había dicho que no sería un cobarde, pero no tenía con qué defenderse, su varita la tenía Potter y la de su madre se extravió con todo el jaleo anterior.

Pasado un tiempo escuchó de nuevo la voz de Voldemort diciéndole a Potter que se entregara o muchos más morirían. Muchos más… él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos habían perdido a alguien en apenas unas cuantas horas.

Esperaba que el Chico Dorado no cometiera la estupidez de entregarse, si lo hacía lo matarían y pese a la promesa de Voldemort de no atacar nuevamente, sabía que era una trampa. Si no se entregaba tendrían una pequeñísima oportunidad, y definidamente preferiría morir antes que estar en un mundo gobernado por el Señor Oscuro. No podía soportar seguir sumido en esa oscuridad. Él necesitaba ese pequeño rayo de luz.

Escuchó revuelo en la entrada del castillo, se dirigió hacia ahí como todos los demás, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Veía a Voldemort al frente y a Hagrid con algo en brazos.

No.

No.

No. No podía ser cierto. El idiota de Potter no podía estar muerto.

Escuchó el discurso de Voldemort y decidió que si ya todo estaba perdido, al menos moriría del lado correcto. Aunque le dolía ver a sus padres del lado de Voldemort no se movió de su lugar.

“Desde aquí ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar" fue su pensamiento al quedarse de ese lado. Tomaría la varita de alguno de los caídos y se enfrentaría a lo que fuera.

De repente el caos reinó, el cuerpo de Potter había desaparecido, hechizos iban y venían de todas direcciones. Se defendió como pudo tratando de mantenerse con vida y a la vez mantener vivos a tantos como pudiera.

Potter salió de ningún lado y se enfrentó a él, y fue como si todo se hubiese detenido. Potter decía cosas que no lograba entender del todo, una de las pocas que captó era que él, Draco, era en realidad el dueño de la varita que tenía Voldemort… eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Un rayo verde salió disparado hacia Potter y uno rojo fue dirigido a Voldemort. No logró entender qué fue lo que pasó, pero Voldemort estaba muerto. Muerto. Nadie podía decir lo contrario, todos podían ver su cuerpo. Al final era un mortal como todos los demás. Por fin se sentía liberado.

Cuando sus padres se reunieron con él en el gran comedor, le fue obvio que querían reivindicarse, tal vez no fuera mucho pero era algo. Sabía que los tres iban a ser juzgados, pero al menos intentarían salir lo mejor que pudieran.

Unos meses después se realizaron los juicios en el Wizengamot, los tres Malfoy por separado. A su padre le dieron una multa millonaria, además de unos años de arresto domiciliario. A su madre solamente la sentenciaron solamente un año de arresto domiciliario, esto por ayudar a Potter. El mismísimo chico que vivió testificó en su favor.

Su juicio fue el último y, sorpresivamente, el más largo. Él se declaró culpable de los cargos que le imputaban, había cometido muchos errores y no esperaba misericordia por parte de nadie; sabía que tendría que pagar lo necesario para después poderse reivindicar.

Sin embargo, Potter declaró a su favor, revelando que se encontraba en la torre el día que Dumbledore murió, diciendo que pudo ver cómo bajaba la varita y casi aceptaba la ayuda que el anciano le proponía y sin embargo no lo pudo concretar por la llegada de los demás mortífagos. También dijo que no reveló su identidad cuando fueron capturados y llevados a la mansión Malfoy. Por último le dijo a los miembros del Wizengamot que lo había visto luchar a su favor en la batalla final. Granger y Weasley también declararon a favor de él.

Después de mucho tiempo de deliberación se decidió eximirlo de todos los cargos. No lo podía creer, era algo inaudito. Definitivamente le debía mucho al trio dorado.

Al finalizar el juicio, esperó a que todos salieran de la sala antes de hacerlo él, aunque tenía mucho que procesar. Cuando finalmente salió se encontró con Potter esperándolo.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —dijo el pelinegro.

Draco se quedó estupefacto. ¿Por qué el Gryffindor quería hablar con el justo ahora? Simplemente asintió y juntos fueron a un pasillo para hablar con un poco de privacidad.

—Gracias —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Potter le hizo una seña para que hablase primero.

—Gracias por haber testificado. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Realmente no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy.

—Si tenía que hacerlo, no iba a dejar que fueras a Azkaban por cosas en las que mayormente no tenías control. Te conozco Draco Malfoy, tal vez mejor de lo que crees, y sé que no eres o fuiste un mortífago, al menos no realmente —se quedó en silencio un momento y luego de suspirar levemente continuó:— Te agradezco por no haberme delatado, si no fuera por ti tal vez no hubiéramos podido lograrlo y sobre todo gracias por esto.

Sacó algo de la túnica y se lo extendió.

—Creo que debería volver a su dueño y tú necesitas una varita.

Draco cogió su varita con manos temblorosas y miró a Potter sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

El pelinegro le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

—Espero verte en Hogwarts en el curso que viene, necesitaremos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Tal vez podamos conocernos mejor y… —dejó la frase en el aire y siguió caminando.

Draco sonrió al pensar que en un futuro cumpliría un sueño que su yo de 11 años hubiera querido. Una vez más, Potter le hacía ver la esperanza y la luz después de un túnel lleno de penumbras.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leido, espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
